yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Radcliffe's arrival
Here is how Radcliffe arrived in Pangea in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Just then, Some Helicopters were spotted. They were carrying trucks, poachers and traps. Spike: Somethings up! Rarity: What is it? Princess Yuna: See anything, SpongeBob? SpongeBob was looking through the binoculars. SpongeBob SquarePants: We've got company. SpongeBob sees the Helicopters has "Prehistory Inc." on it. SpongeBob SquarePants: It says "Prehistory Inc." on it. I don't get it. We're the first team but there's another. Why did Professor Amber send two teams?! The Helicopters landed on the island. The vehicles has Cages, Traps, Net Guns and Crates. Radcliffe: What're the results? Svengallop: We've got loads of Prehistoric Animals on this island. The poachers were prepared to capture them. Svengallop checked for more results. Radcliffe: Find whatever you can and put them in cages! The vehicles shoots at the Mammoths, Mastodons, Herbivore Dinosaurs and Woolly Rhinos. The poachers carry Tranquilizer Guns, Net Guns for the smaller animals and set up Booby Traps. Poacher #2: That's a lot of creatures to round up. Poacher #3: Tell me about it. Poacher #2: Oh, There's a Stegosaurus. And look, The Quagga. The two poachers used the Tranquilizer Guns, And they used the lassos. Princess Yuna: They're capturing the animals on the island. Svengallop must wants the Journals for his own evil ways. Yuna round up her friends and came up with a plan. At the camp, Yuna spoke with her friends. Princess Yuna: I figured that Professor Amber needed Manehattan to have a special attraction. Snowdrop: Oh my. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Alexis: Poaching doesn't solve everything. Jim: It's always illegal to go poaching. Dollar Fancy: Even for the money. Princess Yuna: Svengallop should get arrested for this. Dipper Pines: We gotta stop them before it's too late. Phineas Flynn: And we will, Dipper. Lisa Simpson: Svengallop won't get away with this. Jim: What's the plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (begins to have an idea) Let's get our gear ready. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's hope I didn't forget anything we need. Yuna and her friends came up with a plan to free all the wild animals. With Radcliffe, He and Svengallop discovered a baby carnotaurus eating the carcass. Radcliffe: That's a baby Carnotaurus. Svengallop: Look at this. They looked at the baby Carnotaurus. Radcliffe: That's just the plan to let the parents come to us instead of going to them. The two took the baby Carnotaurus away. Svengallop puts a muzzle on it. Svengallop: That did it. Radcliffe: Let's go! They took the baby Carnotaurus somewhere away. Svengallop still wants to get the a Journals for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library in the nursery room, Misako was taking care of the babies. Misako: Hello, Luna. I take it you need help with the babies? Princess Luna: Afraid so, Misako. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: It's not like Yuna to leave like this. Prince Indy: (playing with the blocks) Princess Celestia: They will come home soon, Littls sister. Have faith in them. Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: Shh, There, There, Anna. Mommy's here. As the comfort their babies, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waited patiently. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225